Fragile
by Solus04
Summary: Sometimes what you need isn't what you always expected. An epic TP, BG, MU set during their years at college portraying as realistically as possible the relationships made and broken all while trying to figure out who you are and what you really need.


Author's notes:  
  
This is a college BG TP MU fic. I am going to try my hardest to   
make this as realistic as possible so it will deal with things such as   
drinking, sex, school-work, home-sickness, having an at home   
boyfriend, and the pressures of college life in general. This is going to   
be an epic, so I plan on taking things a bit slow, if you couldn't tell by   
this first chapter.   
  
Ages are as follows: Uub- 22, Trunks- 21, Marron- 20, Goten- 20, Pan- 19, Bura- 18.

* * *

Soft white light shone faintly in the velvety blue sky. The first   
stars were just beginning to come out with night following on their   
heels. Bura shivered in the chill evening air, her azure locks shifting in   
the breeze. It was funny to think that she was a high-school graduate   
and soon to be entering college. When she was younger she had   
pictured herself being more mature when she left for college because   
to her childish mind, college had seemed like years away, and yet now here it was.  
In less than a month she would be living at TU, an official college student.  
  
However, she had it easier than some of her friends. Even   
though she had originally balked at the idea of attending the same   
university as her brother, Tokyo University, it had ended up being the   
only school that felt right to her. Plus TU was big enough that she   
would probably never see Trunks on campus anyway. Pan would be   
coming with her this coming fall, and Marron and Goten were already   
attending TU. It was strange how so many people that she knew were   
going to the same college that she was. But then again it made sense;   
everyone wanted to get into TU.   
  
At least she wouldn't have anything worth staying behind for,   
not like Pan. Plus, it would be nice to get away from her parents,   
because as nice as they were, they both kept trying to turn her into a   
miniature copy of themselves and Bura wasn't either. She wasn't a   
fighter like her father or a genius like her mother. She was just Bura   
and she wasn't even really all that sure of what that constituted of   
anyway.   
  
"Bura? What are you doing out here?"   
  
"Oh! Hey Gohan. You startled me. I like to think up here, I didn't   
know anyone else ever came over this way."   
  
"Me either." The black-haired warrior said as he sat on the   
ground. "So what's got you so pensive tonight?"  
  
"School."   
  
"Actually that's the same thing I'm thinking about. It's strange to   
think that my Panny's practically all grown up." He said with a sigh.   
  
"Well don't you worry Mr. Son, I'll keep an eye on her!"   
  
"That's what I'm worried about." Bura gasped and reached over   
to hit him when Gohan winked at her. "Nah, I am sure you will do a   
better job of it than Goten will."   
  
"Well not like that's hard to do."   
  
The sound of twigs and leaves crunching underfoot signified that   
someone else was making their way up the hill. "Hey! So it that why   
you two are sitting up here? To make fun of me?"   
  
"Of course! We do this every week." Bura chirped.   
  
"Bah! Don't think that if I wanted to I couldn't teach you both a   
lesson. You had just better be thankful that I'm too tired to properly   
instruct you on the ways of pain at the moment."  
  
"Ways of pain? Pfft. The only one in pain would be you." Gohan   
joked.   
  
"Alright, now you've done it!" Goten cried sliding into his fighting   
stance. His legs squared with his shoulders, his fists clenched. The   
look was completed by the silly grin on his face.   
  
"No one's having any kind of fight without me! Don't worry   
Uncle, the cavalry is here!" Pan smirked as she raced up the hill and   
leapt next to her Uncle.   
  
"Well this should be a piece of cake." Bura said as tossed her   
hair over her shoulder. "We have brains, beauty and strength on our   
side."  
  
"Beauty? What mirror have you been looking in?" Pan snickered,   
as Bura flashed a look of mock hurt.   
  
Several hours later, several tired sayajins laid in the grass   
staring up at the now vibrant stars. "I still say we won." Pan said as   
she twirled a piece of grass between her fingers.   
  
"It ended in a tie, remember?"  
  
"Only because you guys cheated, dad."  
  
"Since when is tickling considered cheating?"   
  
Bura looked up at the sky and smiled. So maybe her night of   
thinking hadn't gone exactly to plan but she didn't mind. In fact she   
was going to miss exactly this type of stuff when she was away at   
school. She almost didn't want the night to end.   
  
"Oh quit your bickering, unless you all want a   
rematch?" All she got in response were several groans. "That's what I   
thought."   
  
"You guys might want to come inside. It's supposed to rain!"   
Videl's voice echoed from the house.   
  
"Alright, we're coming mom!" Pan shouted back. "It's best if we   
all get in. It's never good to keep mom waiting."  
  
"No it is not." Gohan said in agreement as he stood up, dusting   
grass off his pants.  
  
"I'll be in, in a minute, okay guys?" Bura asked.   
  
"Yeah me too. I can't seem to get up at the moment."   
  
"That's fine. Just hurry up. Unless you guys want to get soaked."   
Gohan said as he and Pan walked back down the hill.   
  
"Hey Goten?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How long have we known each other?"   
  
"I would say ever since you were born. I was there, remember?   
Oh wait, of course you don't remember. Well see, I remember that day   
because ChiChi was supposed to be watching your brother but she   
couldn't so it was the first time Videl got to baby-sit both of us. We   
were completely awful of course. It was Trunks' idea to hide Pan, we   
never thought Videl would have gotten so mad." He said with a laugh.   
  
"Anyways, it was right about then that we got a call that your   
mom had gone into labor. She was cursing something foul the whole   
time, while Vegeta sat in the corner. You could tell he was worried   
because he was working extra hard at being mean. I remember how   
disappointed Trunks was that you weren't a boy." Goten smiled. "But if   
you asked him now, I don't think he'd trade you for a hundred perfect   
baby brothers."  
  
"I miss Trunks." Bura said softly. "I hardly get to see him now   
that he's down at school, especially since he decided to take summer   
courses."  
  
"He's doing pretty good. I am sure you'll see him a lot next year.   
You know Trunks and Marron just had a bad break-up right before   
summer break." A fat droplet fell on Bura's arm. It was starting to   
rain.  
  
So that was why Marron hadn't been returning her calls all   
summer. Bura hated it how Marron always assumed that Bura was   
only calling because Trunks wanted her to after the two had a break-  
up. "I wonder how long it will last."  
  
"I think for good this time. They both seemed pretty serious.   
They both have so much going for them, and their lives are just going   
in different directions. But hey, I'm glad. It means he'll have more   
time to hang out with me."   
  
The rain started to come down harder now, like a torrent of tiny-  
bullets. "I think we had better get inside!" Bura yelled over the rising   
sound of the wind.   
  
"I think you're right!" They both jumped up and ran. Bura's   
ankle twisted, her heeled shoe catching in the mud. She grabbed   
Goten to steady herself but he was off-balance as well and the two   
crashed into the soft muddy ground.   
  
Bura threw a handful of mud at Goten. "Now look what you've   
made us do!"  
  
"This is definitely not my fault." He replied as he launched mud   
back at her.   
  
"Why you little!" Bura shrieked as she tossed more mud in his   
direction.   
  
About twenty minutes later, two very muddy and soaking wet   
sayajins entered the Son house.   
  
"Don't you too look lovely!" Pan joked.  
  
Goten and Bura looked at each other, and said in unison, "It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"Yeah, sure it wasn't. Silly me, I forgot it was raining mud tonight."

* * *

Closing comments: Any and all feedback is greatly appreciated. My   
next update should be in at the most two days. 


End file.
